Conspiracy
by kristina.benoit.1
Summary: Teenage Assassins, and Daughters of Spies Crossover! Ally,Kim,and Austin team up to find Monica, and Jack, and stop a conspiracy that can change the world.
1. Prologue

**My first ever planned crossover, _Destiny _was like an epiphany...? Anyway, please read, and give me your honest opinion. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We boarded the plane to Japan for our thirteen-hour flight.

"Okay, Allythis isn't some vacation or school field trip, this is a mission, and we're tracking a killer assassin."

I put my finger to the communicator in my ear. "I know, Stephanie, calm down."

Stephanie somehow convinced the principal to take the senior class to Japan, for a field trip.

"In your backpack, is my laptop, it has all the information you need to know on our suspect."

I opened the laptop, and I inserted the CD, and entered different combination of codes, then clicked enter.

A scanned copy of the files showed up, and a photo of Monica.

A video popped up on the screen, it was surveillance. I saw three people on the roof, and then a figure came from behind them. War broke out. Monica stabbed who I'm sure is Eve, and then Scarlett almost killed Monica, but took Eve to the emergency room.

The screen switched to another video. Eve was in the hospital bathroom, against a ninja. He attacked, her hospital gown split open, but she was covered, she began bleeding, and fell unconscious, he threw her over his shoulder, and escaped.

The screen switched once again, to what seems like the headquarters.

At first, it was a battle between Monica, Kim, Grace, Jerry, Eve, Jack, and Ricky, but the assassins below decided to join, it was a fight to the death.

The setting switched all the bodies were buried, in a funeral. It's a good thing that they at least have hearts.

it fast forwarded, a few minutes later, I noticed someone sneak in through the side. Minutes later, she drags Blake over her shoulder, he looked unconscious, pale, and bleeding, a few more men, came and helped carry Jack.

How Stephanie got this footage is beyond me.

"I don't think it's safe to watch to watch this on a plane."

I looked up to soft brown eyes.

"Hey Austin."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead,and sat in the empty seat next to me.

"What's the mission this time?"

I was at a loss for words, so I simply gave him the laptop, and rewinded the video.

His eyes widened as the video reached its ending.

"Speechless?"

He nodded. "We've dealed with kidnappers, and terrorists, but Assassins?"

"We're only working with one good assassin at least she tries to be an ex-assassin, but we're against a crazy one."

"This is dangerous."

"Hey, we've survived an atomic bomb _and_ a plane crash. I think we'll be fine."

At least I hope so.


	2. Encounter

We finally landed, and got off the plane.

All the other students were suffering from jet lag filed onto the bus.

I sat in the front and, Austin sat in the back. Easier exits. I looked at the bus driver. light hair tucked under their hat. The hat pulled over their face, their figure proves that it's a girl, then I realized who it was. Kim. She put a finger to her lips implying to keep her unknown. I nodded. She drove us to a hotel, the hotel that Monica is suspected at, the bus came to a halt, and everyone quickly walked off.

As soon as I entered the lobby, it was the most beautiful thing, Palace Hotel Tokyo. A window on the left showing a view of the water. The water, and greenery creates a landscape that is unmistakably Japanese. In the very heart of Tokyo,gently flowing time intermingles with the dynamic pulse of daily life.

"Hi, I'm Kyoko, I'll be helping you to your room." She said to me.

I grabbed my backpack, and my suitcase, and followed her down the corridor, and up the stairs.

She opened the door. "Here's your room."

"Thank you." I put my backpack , and suitcase onto the bed.

An eerie feeling snuck up on me. I turned around, and stopped the blade in between my hands, keeping it from stabbing me in the chest. I turned the sword onto its side, and smashed it with my elbow. I pushed her, and jumped across the room. She lunged at me, with another blade. I quickly dodge her attack , quickly my hair into a bun. I noticed my backpack, I grabbed it. Monica tripped me, I was on my back, my backpack's zipper was open enough for me to reach my hand in, and I reach my hand in and grab the gun, pull the slide, and pointed it to Monica's head. Her black wig was off revealing Red hair, her Katana was pointed at my rib cage. **(Photo on profile)**.

I quickly stand up, and quickly analyze my ways of escaping, but I let my guard down. Monica kicked the gun out of my hand, it flew through the window, and fell into the water below.

All of a sudden, Monica is pulled back. Kim came, and ran on the wall, and kicked Monica.

"Oh, its nice to see you again, Kimmy."

"Wish I could say the same. Where's the file?"

"I didn't get it yet, but I will tell you as as soon as I get it, okay sweetie."

Kim's eye twitched. "But I got to go, ta-ta." She dove out the window, into the water below.

"She's not getting away that easily."Scarlett muttered.

She jumped after her. I either stay, and await the consequences of destroying hotel property or dive after Kim, and Monica. Yeah, I'll go with choice number two.

I dove headfirst into the water. I stayed under water, and literally watched Kim, and Monica battle it out under water.

I noticed my gun , so I grabbed it, Monica went for the surface, and Scarlett followed.

A helicopter was right above the water, a ladder lowered, and Monica grabbed as it began rising. Scarlett also grabbed the ladder, and they began fighting while in the air. I shot my silent gun, and it put a tracking device onto Monica, and the helicopter.

Monica kicked Kim in the neck, and managed to get her to let go. Kim fell right into the water.

I swam towards her. "Did you do it?" She asked.

I nodded.

We planned this, if I ever encountered Monica in any way, put a tracking device on her.

* * *

**:D Hope you l iked it! Review please**


	3. Found

We swam back to shore, made our way back to the hotel room, and hid all damage made, before anyone could notice. Ally changed her clothes, and handed me some clothes.

She grabbed her backpack, and waited for Austin.

"You got everything?" he asked.

Ally nodded, we snuck out of the hotel, and we got into a camaro, and drove for a few miles, until we ended up at the abandoned warehouse.

"This is the warehouse, don't you think it yells secret hideout." I said.

"It's not here. It's there." Ally said pointing to the sewers.

I nodded, opened the sewer system, and jumped in.

A corridor led to a wall. Ally tapped on the wall, a panel appeared, and she put in a code.

5-4-7-2-0-1-2-5-6-0. The door lifted off the ground.

The first thing I saw was a huge screen, a table filled with grappling hooks, guns, watches, earrings, and a necklace. Also there was a lounge area, kitchen, and three bedrooms.

I touched the necklace that was around my neck. No one really knew I had this necklace, it was my mom's. I tucked it back into my shirt.

"Why are you after Monica?" I asked.

"We have sources that she's working with Aleksandr, and she has access to this freaky mind control device."

"What about you? Why are you after Monica?"

"She took my best friend."

That is all I could say. What's more to say?

A constant beeping filled the room. Austin lifted the watch off the table.

"She's nearby, let's go."

Ally grabbed the gadgets off the table, and she put a different code in 0-5-1-0.

We walked out, and door closed. We climbed up the ladder, and into the car.

Austin put the coordinates in the GPS, and we ended up in a crowded area of Tokyo. We got out of the car, and looked around. Austin and Ally stayed ground level, and I looked from the rooftops.

I searched faces, figures, movement. I noticed a flare of red hair. Monica.

I grabbed a pair of binoculars, and watched her. She sat outside at a café, she was waiting for someone. A man soon appeared he had blonde hair, and light brown eyes, a resemblance to Austin. He sat down at the table, with a file, he handed it to her.

She smiled, and got up.

"Subject spotted." I said.

Monica quickly walked over to a person with a leather jacket, and sunglasses. I felt my blood go cold; I immediately knew who it was. Jack.

I jumped off the roof, and landed on my feet. Jack

Monica and Jack hugged, and kissed. My heart literally broke into pieces. I watched as Monica simply walked away. If he left me, I need to know why, so I can go on with my life.

I walked right towards him. "J-Jack?" he looked up.

I walked closer

"What happened to you?"

"Look Kimberly, I don't love you, I never have, and I never loved you, so how about you just go back home and just go into your little hole and cry, since you barely have any family left."

"Maybe I could squeeze in some room for you." he said with a sleazy smile on his face. He put two fingers on my chin, and tilted my chin and leaned in. I didn't like the way this felt.

When he said that, everything just hurt. This isn't Jack.

I pushed him away from me, I pushed him hard, he bumped into a post, and his sunglasses fell to the ground. He looked up at me to reveal blood red eyes.

I immediately felt…fear. I read his eyes. He was looking for blood.

I quickly ran through the big crowd, and bumped into Austin.

"What's wrong?"

"Run!" he immediately got the message.

Jack is the strongest assassin among us; he just doesn't make it seem like it.

Austin and I separated. Jack's following me, not Austin or Ally.

I hopped up from a car, grabbed onto a windowsill, and climbed up onto the roof. I ran, and jumped from roof to roof. I stopped and turned around, and was tackled and pinned to the ground.

I looked straight into his red eyes. I struggled out of his grip, but it was tight. I don't know what could happen, I can't seem to find a trace of the guy I once knew.

"Stop struggling!" he said. But I didn't listen I kept trying to get away from those Bright red eyes.

He held my face with his hand, and made me face him. His lips crashed to mine, but it wasn't a gentle sweet kiss. It was forced. I used my free hand to grab his hair and pull backwards. He moved to the side, I quickly hopped onto my feet, and ran towards the edge of the roof, and jumped off.

I can't believe him, but it's not him. I scanned the crowd; Monica was nowhere to be found. I found Austin and Ally, and we drove back to the warehouse.

Ally pulled out the file that I saw Monica have. "The one Aleksandr gave Monica was the real one, but I stole it."

She laid out the contents on the table. It showed a diorama of something that took the shape of a spine. It seeps into the skin, connects to the spine, and somehow takes control of the brain. The only side effect, it turns the eyes red.

"Kim! Your eyes."

"Yeah, it's normal for me."

Ally told me to follow her; I was led to a room. She used the EEG or the Electroencephalogram to check my brain waves. She connected wires to my scalp and turned on the computer screen After she checked my brain waves, she looked troubled." "Is everything okay?" I asked, while removing the wires from my scalp. "Yeah, everything is fine, perfectly fine." I knew she was lying, it's something bad, I can tell, I won't confront her about it. 


	4. Discovery

Where's Jack? Whatever, I'll just meet up with him later. Wait, is that Kim up there with him? He kissed her, but Kim doesn't seem to like it. I have to make sure this new Jack is under my complete control.

I drove to the nearest hotel, and checked in.

I sat down on the bed, and opened the file.

In big bold words, it said' E.M.C.'

I kept flipping through the pages, but it was blank, except for the last page, it had a giant colon and the letter P to make the emoticon (:P).

But I saw the file, I looked through it with Aleksandr right in front of me.

I know how it happened. I bumped into that girl, and she switched the file.

I can't believe her. It was Ally. I didn't think she had the guts to come after me though.

I tucked my hair behind my ear. The door opened and closed.

"Jack, what the hell?"

"What?"

"You kissed her!"

"So."

"You belong to me now."

"I don't. I'm not some piece of property."

"According to this you are, as long as you have that thing in your spine. You're mine."

"But-"

"But what? You don't love me, but you love Kim. Fine."

I realized his eyes were fading to brown, its wearing off. I press the button, and he fell to the ground in pain, he coughed, and clutched his stomach.

He opened his eyes, they were bright red, they'll stay that way.

"I wouldn't have to do that, if you just listen." He stood up from the ground.

"Now to make sure you're under my control." I said. I walked closer to Jack.

"Kiss me, as if you were kissing Kim."

He pulled me by my waist, and gently landed a sweet kiss on my lips.

Now I know what I have to do, I have to keep Jack from Kim, and to do that I'll probably have to make her just like him, or kill her.


	5. Training

Kim went into her room, and never came out.

I decided I needed an adult consultant.

I opened my laptop, and sent a video transmission to Stephanie.

Stephanie's face popped up on the screen.

"Hey, is everything alright over there?"

"Yes and no. Yes, because we stole the file, and gave the decoy to Monica. No, because that weird thing her eyes do, I checked her brain waves, and it's not good, she has a high chance of dying."

Silence overwhelmed us. "Did you tell her?"

"No. I was too scared."

"Okay, keep doing what you're doing, just keep going with the plan." I nodded.

The video chat ended quicker than I expected. I don't blame her. She's convinced that the government is watching us with the camera, webcams, cameras on video games, so when she uses them, she doesn't use them for long. Which is also a reason why we work for the president and only the president.

I sigh, I turn around,and began to shuffle around only to bump into Austin.

"Sorry."

"No, it was my fault."

"What happened?" Austin asked, sensing my mood.

"Scarlett has..a high risk of dying."

"Oh no. Did you tell her?"

"No I was too scared. Man, I suck at confrontation."

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean you suck at confrontation? You didn't hesitate to say a few thing to Kyla, when we got back to school."

"Yeah, but that was different, she tried to kill us, and nearly exposed us to everyone in the entire school."

It became silent, I began fiddling with my fingers. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yeah, she could die at any moment, she has a brain aneurysm, which is a blood vessel in the brain bursting. It can often kill instantly. The symptoms are Localized Headache,dilated pupils,blurred or double vision,Pain above and behind eye,Weakness and numbness,Difficulty speaking. Have you noticed that Kim's pupils dilate before completely before disappearing?"

Austin shook his head. Kim's door opened, and she staggered out, she put a hand to her head, as if she had a headache.

"So guys, you ready for training."

"Training?" we asked.

"Yeah, how do you think we're going to beat Monica?"

We went into the training room.

"Okay,spar with me."

"Both of us?"

She nodded.

She tied her hair up in a bun. We lunged at her, Austin attacked her, he threw a punch, and Kim easily grabbed him, and threw him around like a rag doll.

I planned before I attacked. I sen t a high kick to her head, she caught my leg, I used my other leg, to try to kick her, she caught the other one, I fell. I quickly got up, I got behind her, and onto her back, I twisted around, and we both fell to the ground, Kim got back onto her feet, then everything became a blur, I just remember being on the ground next to Austin.

"Guys, you have to do better than that, you would've been dead in the blink of an eye."

"We never went up against highly trained assassins."

"I guess you guys have a long way to go."

* * *

**New chapter! Hope you liked it.**


	6. Control

These words echo inside my head.

"You kissed her!"

"So?"

"You belong to me now."

"I don't. I'm not some piece of property."

I'm speaking now, me. Not the controlled me.

"According to this you are, as long as you have that thing in your spine. You're mine."

"But-"

I finally feel like I can control myself from now on.

But then Monica pressed the button, a piercing pain went throughout my body.

I have no more control.

"You have no control." a voice said.

"You know this is wrong." I said.

"You have no power."

"I will soon."

"What do you mean?"

"When I or he kissed Kim, it was my intention, but it was a little forced." I admitted.

"She didn't like it, because she knew it wasn't you, that she pulled you away, so she could run away. She doesn't love you. She's no match for Monica."

"Monica isn't a threat, to Kim or me."

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

I was going to object, but I realized it would do no good.


	7. Transmission

We're still training with Scarlett, its starting to get intense. Austin went to take a break ,because she kept throwing him around like a rag doll.

We began using bow staffs. We clashed our staffs, and I realized her pupils began to dilate, then they disappeared. Oh no.

We began clashing again. Her bow staff broke mine in half. I began using those broken pieces. She kicked the bow staffs out of my hands, while doing a split. I did a couple of back hand springs to make distance between us. In the blink of an eye, she rushed towards to me, and I tripped over my feet, and fell on my butt. Dan came back from his break, and saw what was happening. He rushed behind, and held her back, but Scarlett pulled her head back, and hit Dan square in his noes, but he held on, Scarlett flipped him, he hit his head, and was knocked unconscious.

She leaned over me with the bow staff on my neck, pressing down harder, and harder.

"Kim." I whispered.

"KIM!"

Her pupils reappeared, and she let go, ad backed away.

"W-what happened?"

"You nearly snapped my windpipe. You weren't even responding to your own name."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Its okay,now we know what we're up against."

She simply nodded,and walked into the kitchen. Austin just laid there unconscious.

I shook him.

"Austin."

I slapped him on both sides of his face gently.

"Hey, wake up."

His big brown eyes fluttered open. I held him up, and we walked to the kitchen. Kim was at the table mixing a cup of hot chocolate.

I looked up at Austin, Ally gave him an ice pack.

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay, really."

"But I feel so bad, I could've killed _both_ of you."

"But you didn't, so stop blaming yourself."

"But what if you never snapped me out of it."

"Kim! Stop."

She quieted down, and drunk the rest of her hot chocolate.

"I'm going to bed.

Kim left the room.

"I don't want Kim to keep blaming herself. She had no control over anything."

~BEEP! BEEP!~

I brought the laptop, and sat next to Austin, and pressed the accept button.

"Hi Kenny."

"Hi boob."

"He calls you boob?"

I nodded, and blushed in embarrassment.

"Anyway, we have a spy flying in with you guys. Her name is Kelsey, and here's a file, " A file pooped up on the screen. " I can't stay for long, I have a date."

"With?"

"Ashley."

"About time." I muttered.

The video transmission ended. We looked over the file. We couldn't decode it, because it was in Japanese!

In frustration, I slammed the laptop shut. "Aw, its okay, boobie." I scowled, but my scowl softened into a smile, when he smiled and kissed my forehead.


	8. Kiss of Death

I know Ally told me not to feel bad about it, but how could I not feel bad, I almost took the life of an ally. I shuffled off from the kitchen into my room. My room is huge, high ceilings.

I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, until I fell asleep.

_I saw Monica in a red sleeveless dress, that stopped about five inches below her knee, red pumps, and red lipstick, her brown hair curled at its ends, and fell onto her shoulders, her fiery brown eyes glowed in the moonlit streets. She walks towards a small restaurant. As soon as she entered, she flashed an innocent smile at the waiter, and he led her to her seat. Across from her was the same man from Monica's first meeting._

_Ew, are they on a date!? He's like thirty!_

_"Okay, I'm here. But I have a question. How about we make this partnership become a little more friendly?_

_"I'm only sixteen." Monica replied._

_"I mean a friendship."_

_"I'm flattered, Aleksandr, but I don't __**do **__friendships. You know why I asked you to come here tonight, so just give me the file, and I __might __ let you live." She said. _

_Aleksandr's face reddened, he looked around to see that the restaurant was empty._

_"Well that's a shame, but I don't think I"ll be the one dying tonight."_

_"Don't get ahead of yourself." Monica threatened._

_Aleksandr pressed a button on his side of the table, bit to his surprise, nothing happened. Monica got up on her feet, and Aleksandr did the same._

_She rushed behind him, and pushed him into a chair. She reached into his coat pocket, and grabbed the file._

_"Good night, Aleksandr." She faced him, and laid a gentle kiss on his looks, and plunged the blade into the small of his back. He gasped for air, as his Emerald Green eyes, became a pale green, his skin paled from olive skinned to a sickly white color._

_"Shh, I will admit this is as gentle as I can be." She put a hand over his sources of air, and watched his life fade away._

_ She stood up, and walked up to the waiter. " Thanks Phantom. Oh! Could you dispose of the trash for me , don't want it to decay."_

_Phantom? _

My eyes burst open. I got up from bed and when into the hallway, and saw a light coming from Ally's room.

I opened the door to see her on her bed, with papers surrounding her. I looked closer to see very graphic pictures of what I saw.

"Ally?"

She immediately stopped, and dropped the pencil, and looked up at me.

"Aleksandr's dead." I said.

"Who's Phantom?"

"He's... supposed to be dead. He was told to be the greatest assassin of our time."

She took in the information. She grabbed the papers, and got off the bed.

She walked towards the kitchen to join Austin to tell him.

Ally sat down next to him.

"Austin. I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it. Monica k-killed Aleksandr."

Austin became upset, and silent. "How?"

"S-she stabbed him in the small of his back."

"Did you draw it?" he asked.

I handed him the pieces of paper. "Even though I hated him, he didn't deserve to die like that."

He fought back tears. "I'll just leave you alone." Ally got up up to leave, but Austin grabbed her wrist, and pulled her close, and hugged her, while he cried into her shoulder.

I know that feeling all too well, the loss of a family, o matter how much you hate or love, the gut wrenching pain is all the same.

I clutched the necklace around my neck. I went into the living room. I looked at the photos of Kara and Dan with their families. I almost took that away.

Austin and Ally walked in, I gave them sad smile. In a single heartbeat, my eyes rolled into the back of my head, and I collapsed.

Darkness surrounded me, and closed me in.

"It was hard, but we saved her."

"Kim"

My eyes open to very familiar fluorescent lights.

"What happened?"

"You collapsed...from a brain aneurysm. You're lucky you survived."

"Its not luck, I don't die very easily, my body is used to the conditions."

"Kim, we have to take you off the mission." Ally said.

"What!? You can't!"

"Its too dangerous."

" I_ know_ what dangerous, I've lived it my entire life."

"You're unstable, you could die at any moment. Look, Monica is bad news, she's the reason thirty families are _still_ grieving over their loved was looking for blood,and she found it."

"I've dealed with Monica, practically ever since I was eight. Kara, if you want to live a long, happy life, back off,it doesn't matter if I die, but I wouldn't be able to rest in peace knowing that I got you killed. I'm going to end this, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

I pulled all the wires, and the IV out of my arm, and got up from my hospital bed, and raced to the window.

"Kim! Don't do this!" She pleaded. If I stayed, I would just be putting them in more danger.

"Watch me." I said. I jumped out the window, and landed on the ground below, as soon as I landed I ran.

I might not come back.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Please Review! :D**


	9. Betrayal?

Crap! Kim's gone! I can't believe she jumped.

"Kim's gone. She went after Monica, she's going to end it."

"This could help us though.' Austin said.

"It could, we're going after Phantom."

"Are you sure? We could die in an instant."

"Then we die. We have take a chance, a risk, that's what our job is all about."

We went to scene of the crime, and opened the trunk.

"Austin, we h-have to use actual bullets now."

We're loaded, guns, daggers, and grappling hooks.

We walked into the restaurant, and looked around. It was a beautiful, small place, with delicate patterns of Sakura blossoms, and a dragon on the walls. This is why Monica chose it, because it was a sweet place for a cruel murder.

"I'm sorry, the store is closed."

Its him. He was tall, with dark hair. He was African-America, brown eyes, seems like your everyday type of type you would see in school, making his friends laugh.

I guess I was in a rush, I have no patience.

"Lets just get to the point. How's Monica doing?"

Intensity filled the small restaurant, surrounding, and engulfing us.

Immediately, his foot went flying to my left temple. I did a split, dodging his attack. I swept his feet from under him. He fell back, but saved himself, by pushing off with his hand, and doing a back hand spring. He grabbed my wrist,and began to twist it. I ran up the side of his body, and my body twisted around, and we fell to the ground. Austin punched his back, and elbow. Phantom let go, I quickly pulled the dagger out, hit him in the stomach with the butt of the blade.

That was when he completely _lost _it.

He tackled Austin, and began strangling him to the point where he began turning pale.

Out of panic, I grabbed the dagger, and stabbed him in his side.

He froze, and his grip around Austin's neck loosened.

He fell to the ground. At first, he laid there. We then heard a loud chuckle, as it fills the room.

We look down at Phantom. He had this huge smile on his face. "You think you can kill me. You can't kill me. I'm still here. I'm not dead."_  
_

"Sure you are." Austin said. He grabbed the gun, and pulled the slide on the silent gun. He shot Phantom multiple times, no matter what he did, he kept laughing.

Is he so psychotic, that the grim reaper wants nothing to do with him?

I covered his airways, and stomped on his ribs. He should be dead now. We waited a few minutes, nothing happened. I checked his pulse. Its there, but its very faint. Austin covered his airways, and counted down the seconds. I checked his pulse, It was gone.

,"Now, he's dead."

I reached into his coat pocket,and found an address. 1468 Tsugami Rd.**  
**

That's just right out of town.

We quickly left the building, and drove straight through town.

It was an abandoned factory, we had our guns in hand. We opened the door, and walked inside.

To be quite honest, I expected to see dead bodies somewhere, but the area was completely empty.

We walked a little further into the factory. I saw Kim standing there, her mouth taped, she looked beaten and bruised, and she was wrapped in chains.

"Kim!" Her head bounced up, and her brown eyes widened.

The chains lifted her off the ground, and she disappeared. I know that was a stupid move, she responded, but something about her seemed off, _inhuman._

"Nice of you to join me."

We turned around, and looked up to see Monica. Her fiery brown eyes seeing right through.

My body became cold, as if Monica's eyes were sucking the heat out of me.

Everything became a blur. All I remember is Monica jumping from the railing. I also remember being on the ground in complete pain, hearing my scream fill the factory. Blood everywhere, I slowly look to my side, and saw Austin with blood all over his clothes. Monica walks over to me, and darkness began to fill every corner of my sight, began surrounding me, and engulfing me in the dark vastness.

Bright lights sting my eyes, as they open. I look down and realized I'm tied to a chair, chains and all. Still dizzy from blood loss.

"Hey Ally."

I squint to see that its Kim.

I smile and try to get a better look at her, but my smile soon disappeared, as I realize Kim's eyes were bright red.


	10. Capture

"Monica, there's an intruder on the grounds."

I sat in my chair, and looked up at my new recruit, Kelsey.

Petite, Long light brown hair, big brown eyes. Behind that innocent look, she's pure evil, which I why I like her so much.

"Thanks, Kelsey. I'll deal with them."

I left the communications room, and went straight through the main floor of the factory.

I went outside, and hid behind a bush. A figure ruffled through the trees.

Kim appeared, her blonde hair, lied down onto her shoulders.

She stepped on twigs,and rocks as she staggered closer to the entrance. She stopped and fell to her hands and knees. She's weak, this is perfect.

She opened the door, and weakly leaned against the door frame. I copied her movements and made it seem like I was merely her shadow. I gave her a quick shove. I grabbed the "spine", and pressed it against Kim's weak body. When its attached to your back, needles seep down into your spine and wraps around the spine itself. It sends a painful shock throughout the body, and literally takes control of the brain.

Kim put her hands on the sides of her head as if she was covering her ears. She yelled out in pain. She laid on the cold, concrete ground in pain, breathing hard, and slightly twitching. She opened her eyes, and they were no longer light brown, they were now blood red. The effect takes a few minutes to really settle in.

I wrapped Kim in chains, and made sure her legs and arms were tied. I put a clip on the back of her chain, which is connected to a lever, which would pull her up, when the time comes.

I know Austin and Ally are going to get here soon. So I took my position.

I climbed up the railings until I made it to the second floor, its pretty high up, which would make it better.

Right on cue, Austin and Ally ran in, with guns in hand ready to pull the trigger. They put their guns down, and Austin ran his hands through his hair. He's cute, but I'm not into blondes.

Ally saw Kim. "Kim!" Kim's head bounced up. I pulled the lever which pulled her up, out of sight.

"Nice of you to join me." I said.

I looked down at them. My eyes locked with Ally's brown eyes.

She appeared to be cold, as if my gaze was sucking the heat out of her.

I puled out my katana, and jumped off the railing.

I simply slashed their sides. Ally's scream echoed throughout the factory. They laid there, blood poured out and surrounded them in a pool, blood on each of their clothes.

I leaned over Ally, and covered her mouth, She should die right here, and right now, and just get it over with.

Tears welled up in her eyes, I uncovered her mouth, and put my index finger under her nose, she's still breathing.

Now they're both unconscious. I picked up their bodies, and put them in two chairs, back to back.

I grabbed some more chains, and tied both chairs together. I tied chains around their wrists, and ankles. I'll just let Kim handle them.


	11. Escape

It can't be. I can't believe Kim's is under Monica's influence.

"Hey, Ally."

"Kim, w-what did she do to you?"

"Calm down, Alls. I'm a new person now."

Now I'm upset, I can't bear to look at her.

"So, you think this 'new you' can save your life? I don't think so. Get this through your head, Kim. You could _die _at any moment, and there won't be any doctors to save you." I said.

Kim's eyes bored into my skin, they looked annoyed, and angry.

"Geez, calm down. I told you to stay out of this, do you listen? No. Now you have to pay the consequences."

"I'll pay the consequences, _after _I save you."

She turned on her heels, and walked out.

"Austin?"

"Hmm."

"Wake up."

"Are you still bleeding?" he asked.

"Yeah. Are you still bleeding?"

"A little bit."

I twisted my hands around, I but my lip, and pushed through the burning.

I finally got out, my wrists were red, and slightly bloody.

I untied the chains around me, and the ones around my ankles.

I stand up and take in my surroundings. Dark, gloomy, cold.

I looked at Austiin, he began turning pale, and his stomach growled.

"You okay?"

"Never better."

I untied him, He wrapped his around my shoulder, and I wrapped my arm around his side. He winced. I removed my hand to see it covered in blood.

"I thought you said a little, this is a lot."

"I only checked one side, and this side is bleeding a little."

"You're an idiot."

"The only way out is the window, they wouldn't expect us to go through the vents with our position, and the door is too obvious."

"Ready?" I asked.

His grip tightened around my waist, as we were about to jump.

There isn't anything to hold onto on the way down.

We jumped off the ledge, we gripped the bricks, as we fell down. When we landed on the ground, we both fell on our butts. Our palms were officially red and bleeding.

I knew we had to get back to the warehouse, before we die from blood loss.

I began speeding, when I realized Austin was becoming sleeping, and trying his hardest not to drift off.

Police sirens were in the background, I kept driving.

I drove faster.

We were officially on the highway, I cut in front of cars, and raced off exits, and beat red lights, and ran a few, I finally lost the cops, and made it back to the warehouse.

I put Austin on my shoulders, and went down the sewer. I put in the access code.

He sat down on the table, i got my equipment.

"Okay, Austin. You're going to have to take off your shirt."

"Why?"

"So, I can clean, and wrap your wound. Why else?"

"You could want to see me shirtless."

"Yes, shirtless, bleeding and in pain." I said sarcastically.

He took off his shirt.

To carefully treat a wound, I had to stop the bleeding, like putting pressure on it.

I also had to clean the wound, since its not deep, and lastly I closed the wound with duct tape. To close it, I had to dry the wound, and put glue on the skin edges, not the actual wound,put a strip of tape on one edge, then I closed gap with my hand, and applied the other side of the tape tightly.

Lastly, since I didn't have any antibiotic ointment, I used honey. Just never use honey on a baby, then I covered it with band-aids.

I pulled up my tank top, and stopped at the bottom of my ribs. I completely forgot I was bleeding.

Austin did the exact same procedure on me. When he finally finished I was relieved. We still felt pain, so we each took painkillers.

"Where's our new recruit?" Austin asked.

"I'm right here."

a petite girl with long light brown hair, and big brown eyes.

"I'm Kelsey."

"I'm Ally, and this is Austin."

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you guys?"

Me and Austin looked at each other.

"Monica." we said in unison.

"Oh, she's terrible. I hope you guys are okay." she said, but it wasn't sincere, at least not towards me.

She walked towards us, but sort of rubbed up against Austin, she _knows _I like him, everyone knows that, but Austin's really oblivious, he won't notice.

I need some sleep.

I leave the room, since Kelsey's presence, seems twisted, and sickening.

I shuffle out the room, it was only seconds later, when I heard footsteps behind me.

I keep walking, and lean against my closed door. Austin leaned over me.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope, I'm just going to get ready for bed."

"Oh well, get a good night's sleep."

Austin leaned door, and gently pressed his lips to mine. "Good night." i said.

I go into the bathroom, and brush my teeth. I walk into my room, and lay down, but I can't sleep, I'm suspecting Kelsey. I guess its because she's new, I kind of have to warm up to her.

I close my eyes, and try my hardest to sleep, but all I see is flashes of what happened tonight.

The flashes finally disappear._ I saw myself in a room filled with people, Kenny was wearing a tux, sitting next to his girlfriend, Ashley who was in a wedding dress._

_I was also wearing a white dress, it was a white skater dress, with white heels. My brown hair fell onto my shoulders in curls._

_I looked in the mirror, and smiled.. I was happy, but then, a piercing came in from my back, and hit me right in my kidney, and showed in the front. My white dress, was stained with blood. a hand was slapped onto my mouth, and nose. "You thought I was dead, think again. Now I'm going to kill everyone in that reception room, as soon as you take your last breath."_

_It was Monica. She smiled in victory, as I took my last breath there on the the tiled floor of the bathroom._

__I woke up, and gasped. I didn't scream, or cry. I was in shock.

My door opened, to show a worried Austin. "I just had a bad feeling. Are you okay?"

I shook my head, and wrapped my arms around myself.

Tears stung my eyes, I refused to let the tears fall. I hate it when Austin sees me like this, but he doesn't mind, its just proof that I don't have to be that tough I did, I cried, so hard.

I didn't tell him about the dream, I knew it could happen, but I'll make sure it never does.


	12. Undercover

I don't feel any different, from before, but Monica seemed to think so. I changed from my hospital gown into an all black suit. I looked ito the mirror. My eyes were no longer light brown, they were red, bright red. Blood red. Just like Jack.

"Kim!" Monica's voice boomed from behind.

"Nice of you to join the team." she said.

"My pleasure."

Monica actually smiled, not a devious or twisted one, a happy one.

"I have a plan."

"What's the plan?"

"I don't know why, but I love knowing that highly trained assassins are under my control, I just need more. You know?"

I nodded. She's telling me, she wants more power, all that power _will _go to her head, and that's not going to end well.

After she explained conspiracy to me, I felt sick. All that power...

She can't go that for, I can't let her do this.

After she left to do more plotting, I simply sat there and thought to myself.

"Kim?"

I looked over and saw Jack. I didn't make a sound, I just sat there.

I noticed Jack's eyes were fading slowly, a huge smile lit up on his face. He rushed over to me, and examined me, poked to see if I was real or not."Kimmy?"

"Yeah, its me."

"I can't believe it."

He smiled, and cupped my cheek, and leaned in. He was merely centimeters away until a shocking pain went throughout my body and my head- I can't even begin to describe the pain. It felt like I banged my head into a wall, and an elephant stomped all over it. Its crippling pain. I clutched my stomach, me screaming out in agony. I looked up and saw Jack on the ground, I looked up and saw Monica , she was holding a remote, with a dial on it, she turned the dial , the pain became more agonizing, it was like after I got stomped by an elephant, Monica dug her nails into my skull, and slowly ripped it apart.

But something happened, its like something too over, took control of my every move It was the exact same feeling, I had back at the training area.

I grabbed Monica's leg, and pulled it from under her. She laid on her stomach, I grabbed her ankle, and began twisting it. Inside my head, I was pleading myself to stop. No. NO! My hands stopped in their tracks. I got up and backed away slowly, my vision became blurry. I quickly rushed out of the factory .

My chest hurts, my hands are clammy, and they're shaking.

I tucked them into my jacket pocket, and walked towards a puddle. I looked down into it, and saw the moon reflecting into my now red eye. I took a shaky breath. I took a step backwards, and bumped into a warm surface. I turned around, and saw the one and only Jack Brewer.

I didn't say anything, neither did he, but we both knew my personality completely changed. I turned into Monica.

He held me in his arms as I trembled at the though of being sick, twisted like her

There's no way it'll happen, I won't let it.


	13. Break In

I slipped out of bed, and I went to the training room, and thought about what happened to Kim. What if Monica knows about Kim's personality change? She could use it at her own advantage.

I can't let that happen. I turned on my heels, and ran into Kelsey. "Where are you going?"

"Out." I walked past her, she grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me."

"Not til you tell me where you're going."

"For a walk."

"You're lying." she said.

"Why are you on my case? Why do you even care?"

"Because.." She drifted off. Her grip tightened, I looked into her eyes, and literally saw death. I kept my guard up, I knew there was something wrong with her.

"You know Austin is a _real _cutie, He'd make a great addition to the team, Monica would be proud."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, you won't live to tell anyone." She threatened. With my other hand, I grabbed her arm, and twisted it, and kicked her in the stomach, she backed away towards the kitchen, and dragged Austin's body, his chest was bare, she must've knocked him unconscious while he was asleep.

She had the "spine" in her hand.

"Don't..please." I begged.

"Since you said please, I won't do it to him yet, I'll just kill you first to keep you from further misery."

She pulled out a dagger and threw it at me, I ducked out of the way, and landed in front of her.I kicked her in the chin, she stumbled backwards.

I jumped up, and scissor kicked her.

She grabbed a kitchen knife,and threw it at me but missed by merely two inches. I pulled it out of the wall, and threw it back.

It hit her square in the arm. She looked like she had never endured such pain. She ripped the knife out, and ran off. Maybe she isn't as strong as she thinks she is.

I cleaned up the blood on the ground, and disposed of the evidence.

I walked over to Austin, the "spine" seeped through his actual back.

"Austin, wake up!"

His eyes opened, and he sat up. I quickly grabbed the two ends of it, and ripped it out. He winced.

I opened up the file that Kenny sent me. I read over it, and realized if I stared at it long enough, I would know the message. It said in huge bold letters : Kelsey is an assassin, don't trust her.

I kind of wish he told me that earlier.

I opened up the spine, and examined all the wiring. I clipped a few wires, and reconnected a few.

I closed it up.

I put it under my shirt, and felt it connect. I did the same for another one, and handed it to Austin.

I helped him put his on. I looked into his eyes, they were now blood red. I worked.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded. "Ready when you are."

My only fear is we're up against one assassin, and two mind- controlled assassins. I'm not sure we'll make it back from this mission.

We come up from the sewage system., and into the car. We take the usual route, but I noticed someone following us. I hit the accelerator, and began speeding..again. I lost them, and ended up at the warehouse in no time.

We snuck in, and heard yelling coming from one of the rooms.

"Kelsey, I can't believe you lost against Kara." she said.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"I know it won't, because you won't be alive to do it again."

She gasped.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be gentle. Monica pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger, Kelsey fell to the ground, instantly.

We quickly stood in the middle of the warehouse, we stood in position.

Austin went to go find Kim and Jack.

Monica, came out, looked at me, then threw a dagger at me.

I caught it, I felt a piercing pain, my hand became sticky and warm with my blood.

Pain wavered in my face. She saw my weakness.

She chuckled. "You're weak."

My cover was blown. Monica ran towards me. She threw a few punches, I blocked them. She pushed me to the ground. I reached into my pocket desperately hoping for something. I pulled out a dart, I threw it, and it got her in the neck.

"A dart? You;re pathetic and predictable."

I scoffed. She pulled out a dagger, and it hit me in the chest. Its not a pretty sight to see a dagger in your chest.

Shakily, I pulled the dagger out, and I looked down at it. A strange feeling began to overwhelm me. It felt twisted. I felt a sickening smile curl up on my face.

I started shuffling towards Monica, who was also a little wobbly from the dart. I stabbed her side with the dagger.

For some strange reason, I felt sick, yet satisfied.

She pulled it out, and dropped it on the ground.

She tackled me, and began strangling me. Slowly, I began losing my breath. I dug my thumb into where I stabbed her, right below her rib cage. I pushed her off me, and stood up on my feet. She kicked me in the stomach, she tried to do it again, but I kneed her in the throat, then stomach. I shoved her head against a metal pole . She fell to the ground, unconscious. I need to wrap this wound on my chest, and find Kim.


	14. Blood and Power

Ugh, I lost a sparring to a good for nothing spy. I got cocky, and she used it at an advantage.

I have a target, I have to take her out. Just like what they taught me growing up. No weakness, no sympathy, all blood. What the rebels, no rules do what you want. I have to apply to those principles. I covered up my stab with a bandage. I grabbed my lovely Katana. That's all I need. With it, I can kill her slowl, and painfully.

Clearly, Ally's here for one reason, Kim. I just need to use Kim as bait. I went outside, and hid behind a bush.

"No! I told you stay out of this!"

"We started this mission together, we end this together!" Ally said.

"Fine."

I grabbed the back of Kim's hair, and pulled as hard as I could, when she was close enough, I put the Katana to her neck. The neck is the worst place to be cut or stabbed, you could drown by your by own blood, or bleed to death.

"So, Ally. I know you have ti take me out, but that's not going to happen."

She glared at me. Its not like she expected me to run away with Kim. I'm not running anymore.

Kim pulled her head back, and hit me in the nose, she got away from my grip, and stood by Ally.

"I was hoping it would be us against her, but I'll just have to kill you both."

"Ally, get this _t__hing _off my back."

I pulled out the remote, and pressed the button. Kim screamed out in pain, as Ally pulled out the "spine". You could literally see the sparks at the end of the needles.

"JACK!" I yelled. Suddenly, Jack came by my side, eyes as red as blood.

"You handle Kimmy over there, I'll take care of Ally."


	15. Death

No, no oh please no.

Blake could kill me in an instant. In the blink of an eye, he trucked me. He pinned me down to the ground.

I didn't struggle, I just stayed. His grip loosened. I tried not to make eye contact.

"Scarlett." His voice was husky.

"Look at me."

I still avoided contact.

"LOOK AT ME DAMMIT!"

I looked up at him. His eyes were slightly brown, but very red.

All of a sudden, his grip loosened, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell on top of me.

I looked over and saw Monica, and Kara fighting over the remote. Ally kicked it out of her hand, ad kicked Monica's side.

I checked Jack's pulse, it's still there. I gently pushed him off me, and set him on his knees, his eyes opened, but he looked down, so I couldn't see his eyes.

He embraced me into a hug, I hesitated, but responded. Everything was warm, and sweet, but I began feeling cold,I was losing circulation. He's squeezing me too tight, suffocatingly tight. He was literally loving me to death.

His chin was right above my shoulder, opportunity called, and I answered. I jerked my shoulder upward, hitting him in the chin, I kneed him in the stomach, and escaped his iron grip.

"Come on, Kimmy. Don't be that way."

I won't be able to remove it with his guard up, I guess I'll just wing it.

I ran towards him, and kicked him in the chest. I grabbed his arm,, and twisted it behind his back. I brought him to his knees. I pulled up the back of his shirt, and saw burns, and bruises from the "spine". I grabbed it, and ripped it out. Immediately, he fell to the ground unconscious. I break the spine in half with my knee, and dropped the remains on the ground.

Monica and Ally were literally in a fight to the death. I got in the middle of it,and kicked the blade from her hand.

"No weapons."

'Two on one?' I mouthed. Although Ally was beaten and bruised, she nodded, and smiled. I kicked the back of Monica's knee, and kneed her in the spine.

I grabbed Ally's forearm, and swung her round, she kicked Monica in the jaw.

Monica got back up on her feet.

"Seriously?"

She knew she was hurt, but she wasn't going to back down. In panic, I grabbed her Katana, when she jumped at me, it plunged into her chest.

She had a look of complete shock on her face. Some blood trickled down from the side of her mouth.

"Didn't think you'd be the one take my life Scar. Well played."

She can't die so easily. She pulled the blade out of her chest, she attempted to stab me, but i didn't work out, she fell into my arms. She became pale, and her pulse was officially gone. Her eyes closed, and just like that she was dead.


	16. Epilogue

I still can't believe its all over. Its only been a few months since Monica died, and her whole operation was shut down.

But sometimes I wonder if Monica is really dead. I shake the thought away. Today's a special day, Kenny's getting married to Ashley. I put on my skater white dress, with a light brown belt, white heels, and my hair curled, and on my shoulders. Lindzie ran around in her flower girl dress. I smiled at her immaturity. She deserves it, being a spy at the age of nine, is not normal.

I met up with everyone after the wedding, and attended the service. Ashley looked so pretty in her wedding dress. It was white and lacey, very simple yet exotic.

I got up and went to the bathroom, but took Kim with me. Just in case.

Kim wore a sleeveless white dress, it was plain, but very beautiful.

She wore her hair down with a side bang.

"Ally, Monica's dead, we buried her. Nothing's going to happen. Just calm down."

I took a few deep breaths. We went back to the reception. I expected to see dead bodies, and blood everywhere, but everything was calm and normal.

Kim and Jack sat next to each other, while I sat with Kenny, and his wife.

Everything really _is _okay. We faced it all, from Maniacs, terrorists, and assassins. Nothing can stop us now.


End file.
